During normal sinus rhythm (NSR), the heart beat is regulated by electrical signals produced by the sino-atrial (SA) node located in the right atrial wall. Each atrial depolarization signal produced by the SA node spreads across the atria, causing the depolarization and contraction of the atria, and arrives at the atrioventricular (AV) node. The AV node responds by propagating a ventricular depolarization signal through the bundle of His of the ventricular septum and thereafter to the bundle branches and the Purkinje muscle fibers of the right and left ventricles.
Patients with a conduction system abnormality, e.g., poor AV node conduction or poor SA node function, may receive a pacemaker to restore a more normal heart rhythm and AV synchrony. Ventricular pacing may be performed to maintain the ventricular rate in a patient having atrioventricular conduction abnormalities. A single chamber ventricular pacemaker may be coupled to a transvenous ventricular lead carrying electrodes placed in the right ventricle, e.g., in the right ventricular apex. The pacemaker itself is generally implanted in a subcutaneous pocket with the transvenous ventricular lead tunneled to the subcutaneous pocket. Intracardiac pacemakers have been introduced or proposed for implantation entirely within a patient's heart, eliminating the need for transvenous leads. An intracardiac pacemaker may provide sensing and pacing from within a chamber of the patient's heart, e.g., from within the right ventricle in a patient having AV conduction block.
Dual chamber pacemakers are available which include a transvenous atrial lead carrying electrodes which are placed in the right atrium and a transvenous ventricular lead carrying electrodes that are placed in the right ventricle via the right atrium. A dual chamber pacemaker senses atrial electrical signals and ventricular electrical signals and can provide both atrial pacing and ventricular pacing as needed to promote a normal atrial and ventricular rhythm and promote AV synchrony when SA and/or AV node or other conduction abnormalities are present.
Cardiac pacing of the His bundle has been proposed to provide ventricular pacing along the heart's natural conduction system. Ventricular pacing at the right ventricular apex has been found to be associated with increased risk of atrial fibrillation and heart failure. Alternative pacing sites have been investigated or proposed, such as pacing of the His bundle. Pacing the ventricles via the His bundle allows recruitment along the heart's natural conduction system, including the Purkinje fibers, and is hypothesized to promote more physiologically normal electrical and mechanical synchrony than other pacing sites, such as the ventricular apex.